InuYasha Outlaw
by Shadow Portrait
Summary: A/U ficcy...IY/OC, then IY/K. Inu and Kaji(OC) are two outlaws, and Kaji rides ahead to check out the saloon to rob, where Kag is a dancer/bar maid/something with Chiko(another OC) and then Inu comes and gets drunk, making a fool of himself as


Inu-Yasha Outlaw: by Silence

Chapter One

Disclaimer- I do not own Inu-Yasha. Claimer: I DO own Kaji and Chiko belongs to a friend of mine, with her permission I am borrowing her.

Dedication- To Star. We miss you!

******************************************************************************************

The girl with eyes the color of onyx leaned against her russet brown horse, Miroku. 

"Hey, Yash," she said eyes closed "are you ready yet?"

The man with silver hair nodded and mounted his horse, the color of deep black silk. 

" Hai, hai. Ready when you are, Kaji."

Kaji swung herself up onto the horse. " Gotcha….So the plan is?"

Inu-Yasha steadied himself on the horse. "You go on ahead and check out the layout, and I'll come later and get the money."

"…..why do I have to go ahead?" Kaji said, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Because you're better at fitting in and getting info…"

~I'd be like "How many guns are here?" and stuff…~

His partner was silent.

"……..liar. You just don't want to do it."

"…………..Anyways!" Inu-Yasha smacked her horse on the rump, sending it into a mad gallop at the same time he cried after her, "Ganbatte yo!"

"Wah!" was all Kaji was able to get out as her horse galloped off.

~ note to self: when I see him again, kick his sorry ace…~

****

***

****

(Pardon the Parody:

Inu-Yasha ambles along, whistling. "Oh where oh where has my little dog gone…there he is!" he whistles to the small white dog. "Here boy! Here Sess!")

***

Kaji rode along until the village came into view. She fumbled between steering the horse and putting on her disguise. First she put in light blue contacts, then pulled her long, blood-red hair up into her hat, so only a little hung out. After doing this for so long she was an expert, and had a disguise for every raid they pulled off. 

She had been a wanted outlaw, partners with Inu-Yasha, for about a year now, and they'd never been caught. 

Upon reaching the village, she got down from her horse and tied him to a nearby post, right outside of the saloon they we're about to hit. 

"So here we go." she said, tipping the hat down. She slipped into the saloon and made her way to the back of the room unnoticed by everyone except a small young waitress. The little girl passed her by, then stopped.

"A-ano, may I help you?" the little girl asked. Her hair was long and black, her eyes brown, almost as dark as her hair. 

Kaji, who had been looking around, looked down at the child. 

"Eh? Nani?"

The little girl spoke up. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"hmm…" Kaji thought, masking her voice. "Yeah, I'd like some strong sake if you have any."

"Mmhmm…" the girl wrote this down. "Anything else?"

***

Outside the saloon, Inu-Yasha glared at his horse. 

"Well who wants to ride you anyway Sango?" he walked off.

***

Back inside, a woman with dark hair stepped on to the stage.

"Oi minna-san! I hope you all have a fine day and what better way to top it off than with some beer?"

"OOSHAA!" 

~ Eh….oops…~ Kaji cringed, ducking.

Some men held up their beer in salute.

***

Sango, not liking Inu-Yasha's attitude, kicked at him.

Inu-Yasha dodged this and turned on the horse.

"Don't make me fucking shoot you!"

Sango kicked him again, this time, hitting her mark.

"Kyah!" Inu-Yasha climbed up into a tree. "Nyang!" ( yes I know he'd probably never make that noise but so what! I think it's funny ::sticks out tongue:: ~ Silence)

Sango snorted.

***

Inside again, the black-haired child looked around for Kaji. At the same time, the other dark-haired woman continued her announcement on stage. 

"Later on this very fine day, yours truly, Kagome Higurashi," she paused to take a bow "-will do a performance. So you better stick around and wait for the show!" She winked. "and don't bt shy. Come to the bartender if you need a drink."

With that, she exited the stage.

Kaji leaned against the back wall.

~ anytime now Yash!~

***

Inu-Yasha handed Sango a sugar cube. "Gomen ne….Now will you let me go into town?"

Sango ate it and nodded somewhat.

***

The young waitress looked around for the blood-haired girl again. When she found her, she shyly stepped up to her and held out a bottle.

"Ah…here's your sake."

Kaji looked at her again. "Ah arigatou." she took the bottle from her and slipped her some money.

The young waitress smiled. 

***

Inu-Yasha galloped toward the town again.

~Damn it Kaji better not hurt me…~

***

~ I am SO going to hurt him….~

******************************************************************************************

Note- There we are^^ I hope you liked it. Tell me if you want more. Reviews motivate me people...heh 


End file.
